Naruto: Kanto Adventure
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: At the VotE, when battling Sasuke, Naruto gets sucked into a dimensional tear and transported to a new world.  The world of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was a request from Storylover213, and I would like to thank him for the ideas for this story. Please read and review on what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon._

~oOo~

Prologue

The Valley of the End…a battle field named after the battle between Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage of Konoha. Now it is the battle field between two Genin level ninja Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They were fighting for hours neither one giving up. The winner of this fight would decide the fate of Sasuke who wants to go to Orochimaru of the Sannin to obtain power to kill his brother Itachi; who had killed the entire Uchiha Clan. Naruto and Sasuke panted heavily trying to catch their breath.

"Naruto, why do you continue to stand in my way? Orochimaru is my only ticket to power! I have to get stranger to kill Itachi!"

"I won't let you go, Sasuke! Orochimaru only wants to take over your body so he can obtain the Sharingan!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't care, as long as I get the strength I need I'll do anything!" Sasuke's Cure Mark began to grow and cover his body. His hair grew longer and darker and hand-like wings formed on his back.

"_This looks bad. Hey Kyuubi, lend me some of your chakra!" _ Naruto thought trying to communicate with the Fox Demon sealed in him.

"_**You'll need more than just "some" kit; you'll need at least one tail of my power.**__"_

Naruto suddenly felt power surging though him. The Fox's red chakra covered his body until it resembled a fox itself with one tail.

"Let's see whose power is the strongest. Yours or mine, Naruto, with this one final attack!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto only growled for his response.

They stared each other down.

Sasuke with a silver Chidori and Naruto with a purple Rasengon.

Then after a few tense moments, they leaped at one another.

"NARTUOOOOOO!

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

Then their jutsu collided, creating a bright light. They put all of their strength into their jutsu, but then something happened. There was a sudden pulse of energy and the light became even brighter and Naruto suddenly felt himself being pulled by an unknown force.

"Wait, what the hell's going on!"

Then the light suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye. Kakashi and Pakkun arrived a few seconds later and found Sasuke lying on the ground passed out, without his Curse Mark activated. They looked around and didn't see Naruto anywhere. Kakashi began to panic.

"Where is Naruto? Pakkun, please tell me Naruto's is here or close by!"

"I don't know what happened Kakashi," Pakkun said while sniffing the air. "Naruto's scent ends here. It's like he disappeared without a trace."

~oOo~

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and noticed something weird. His eyes widened as he witnessed himself in some sort of portal, or something like that that he's read in his manga.

"Okay, I'm definitely weirded out here!"

"_**Relax kit, there's nothing to be frantic about."**_

"Kyuubi, what the hell is going on?"

"_**This is a dimensional portal. It's been a while since I've been through one of these."**_

"You've been through one of these things before?"

"_**Yes kit, and by the feel of this portal, I know exactly where it's taking us."**_

"Where are we going? And is there any way to get back home?"

"_**The only way to get back is through this exact same portal, but since I'm stuck in you we'll most likely never see Konoha again kit."**_

Naruto's eyes widened even more. Everyone he knew, he wouldn't see them ever again.

"…So how long will it take for us to arrive to our new home?"

"_**Depending on the dimension a portal is connected to, it will take some time. Every dimension is farther than the other, and this particular one will take at least three years."**_

"Where is this portal taking us any way?"

"_**One of my favorite places actually. I doubt you have, but do you know what Pokémon are?"**_

"…"

"_**I take your silence as a no. Pokémon are creatures that live by their human companions. They have powers that can be compared to jutsu. Humans use Pokémon in battles, but in those battles the humans aren't allowed to fight. Only the Pokémon are allowed to fight. It's the rules."**_

"Rules? Like in a competition or something?"

"_**Exactly, humans can participate in challenges. They face each other to increase their Pokémon's strength and abilities."**_

"That actually sounds pretty cool. What are we going to do for the time being until we arrive?"

"_**I'm going to train you in the ninja arts, and teach you more about the world of Pokémon so you will blend in more. You need to be careful with your ninja abilities, kit. We wouldn't want anyone get suspicious of you."**_

"Alright, I'm ready! Bring on your training Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted with determination.

"_**Good, because the training session will be a living hell for you,"**_ Kyuubi snickered.

**Prologue End**

~oOo~

_Yes, yes, I know. A little short, but remember this is only the prologue. There will be more, but only if you want there to be. Leave reviews saying what you think, and regardless if the prologue wasn't enough to catch your interest in this story the first two or three chapters should fix that…hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

_Now, here's the next chapter. I hope that this will definitely catch your interest better than the prologue._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon._

~oOo~

_**Chapter 1: The Test**_

_Three Years Later…_

Naruto, now 16 years old, was still soaring through the portal. At least on the outside he was. Inside his mind, he was sitting on the sewer floor panting. He was resting in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"_**Excellent kit, you have successfully completed your training. I even informed you everything I know about Pokémon and just in time too, we're almost to our destination."**_

"Good, I was thinking that was never going to end."

"_**Now, to test you and see if you can use Pokémon in battle. We'll each choose six. I'll put images of every Pokémon in front of you and just pick six. I don't know any of their names, so I couldn't tell you what's what."**_

"Okay, but first could you do something about these clothes? These ones are a bit too small now, and my underwear is crawling up my ass."

"_**Yes! Now we can get you out o that horrid orange outfit! I'll give you something to help you blend in with everybody else."**_

Kyuubi's eyes glowed and fire engulfed Naruto's body. He panicked for a second until he realized it wasn't burning him. When the flames cleared, he was now wearing a red jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, a pair of black pant and blue fingerless gloves. Naruto looked down at his feet and saw he was wearing a pair of sneakers instead of sandals.

"Nice, I don't look too bad in my opinion."

"_**They were a random selection. Now let the test commence."**_

In an instant, the whole room expanded giving them enough space for the test. Then a row of Pokémon appeared in front of Naruto.

"Hmm…I'll use this one…this one…this one…oh got to try this one…and you…and finally you and that will do it!"

"_**Okay kit, you can be the first to go."**_

"Alright, the first of my selection will be this one!"

_(For here, I'll just give you their names everyone should know the names.)_

A ball formed in his hand and he released… Nidoking!

"_**Then mine shall be…"**_

Kyuubi's chakra oozed from his cage and it began to take shape into… Rhydon!

"_**Round One of the test, start."**_

"Alright, go and use Mega Punch!"

Nidoking dashed towards Rhydon with its right fist glowing.

"_**Earthquake."**_

Rhydon lifted its left foot, and with enough force slammed it back to the ground causing the floor to shake. Nidoking froze in its tracks and winced from intense pain.

"_**Take Down."**_

Rhydon picked up some speed and rammed into Nidoking. It landed by Naruto's feet with swirls in its eyes.

"_**Round One goes to me. You need to be smarter in these battles kit."**_ Kyuubi said as Rhydon melted back into chakra.

"Yeah, but I'm just getting started. Now I choose…"

Naruto formed a second ball and released… Marowak!

"_**Then your next test will be…"**_

The chakra took shape into… Primeape!

"_**Round Two begin."**_

"Go, use Bonemerang!"

Marowak spun its Bone-Club before tossing it towards Primeape. Primeape dodged and ran with amazing speed towards Marowak.

"_**Thrash."**_

Once Primeape was close enough, it suddenly began smacking Marowak around. It grabbed Marowak and slammed it into the ground multiple times and then threw punches and kicks.

"Grab hold of it!" Naruto shouted.

Marowak quickly grabbed Primeape's arms to cancel its attack.

"Now use Headbutt!"

Marowak reared its head back and bashed his bone skull into Primeape's face causing it to stumble back. Then out of nowhere, the Bone-Club Marowak tossed earlier bonked it in the back of its head.

"Quickly, finish it off with Bone Club!"

Marowak caught its Bone-Club and dashed forward.

"_**Dodge!"**_

Kyuubi's orders didn't get threw for Primeape was too dazed. Marowak raised its Club high and brought it down upon Primeape's head. Primeape then fell on its back with swirls in its eyes.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"_**Round Two goes to you kit. Not bad at all. Now pick your next one."**_

Marowak vanished and Primeape melted back into chakra.

"Here goes, I now choose…"

A ball formed in Naruto's hand and released… Pidgeot!

"_**Now for my choice."**_

The chakra took shape into… Electabuzz!

"_**Round Three begin."**_

"Go, Quick Attack!"

Pidgeot took to the air, circled around and then zoomed towards Electabuzz. Surprisingly, Electabuzz dodged the attack by moving the left.

"_**Thunderbolt."**_

Electabuzz's body sparked with electricity then released multiple bolts of lightning at Pidgeot.

"Quick, dodge by using Quick Attack! Then use Gust!"

Before the lightning bolts could hit, Pidgeot zoomed downward out of line of fire, and then fiercely flapped its wings to create a massive blast of wind which turned into a tornado. Electabuzz brought its arms up to guard, and was swiped up by the tornado. Within the tornado, Electabuzz smirked.

"_**You know kit; you need to plan these things more carefully."**_

Electabuzz suddenly shot out of the top of the tornado high above Pidgeot.

"_**Thunder."**_

Electabuzz sparked with a massive electrical serge, and then released a huge bolt of lightning. The bolt hit Pidgeot making its body go numb and fall to the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"_**Round Three goes to me. You need to think some things through before entering a battle. Try thinking up a strategy before giving commands. Now pick your third Pokémon."**_

Pidgeot vanished and Electabuzz melted back into chakra.

"Hmm, then I choose…"

He formed a ball and released… Hitmonlee!

"_**Then mine shall be…"**_

The chakra took shape into… Poliwrath!

"_**Round Four begin."**_

"_Okay, think strategy…"_

After a few minutes, he found a strategy that should help him.

"Alright, get pumped up with Focus Energy!"

Hitmonlee's body tensed up and a small aura rose from its body.

"_**Hydropump."**_

Poliwrath fired a blast of water at Hitmonlee.

"Dodge it!"

Hitmonlee quickly leaped to the right to dodge the blast of water.

"Now run up and use Jump Kick!"

Hitmonlee dashed towards Poliwrath, and with a little hop, it shot its leg out to strike. Poliwrath brought its arms up and guarded against the attack. Then with force, Poliwrath shoved Hitmonlee into the air.

"_**Use Blizzard on the ground."**_

Poliwrath created a gust of wind with millions of snowflakes and froze the ground making it very slippery. Hitmonlee found that out when it landed on the ice and slipped and fell on its back. It tried to get back up, but its efforts were wasted as it fell on its face.

"Come on, you have to get up!" Naruto shouted, trying to encourage his Pokémon partner.

"_**Like I said, you need to think thing through more carefully. Use Hydropump."**_

"Poliwrath fired another blast of water. It was coming closer and closer until,

"Dodge it!"

Hitmonlee pushed itself off the ground just in time for the attack to miss. It landed on the icy floor again and began to slip and slide about on the ice trying to keep its balance.

"_**Hydropump now!"**_

Poliwrath fired again but missed do to Hitmonlee's constant sliding. Poliwrath fired a couple more times, but the result was the same and Hitmonlee seemed to…gain speed from its sliding on the icy floor. Naruto noticed that and grinned. _"I can use that to my advantage! Now I have a new plan since the other one seemed to backfire once the floor was frozen."_

"Use the ice to gain more speed!"

Hitmonlee nodded, leaped into the air without slipping and falling, twirled a bit and landed on the ice gracefully and began to skate on the ice. And just like it was ordered, it picked up speed as it was ice-skating.

Poliwrath fired a couple more Hydropumps but Hitmonlee would dodge each one as it advanced closer to Poliwrath.

"Now, let's do this with a Mega Kick!"

Hitmonlee's left leg glowed. When it was close enough it rose its leg up, spun and slammed the kick into Poliwrath's body. The effect of Focus Energy activated and increased Hitmonlee's power, and sent Poliwrath flying into the bars of Kyuubi's cage. Poliwrath sat against the bars with swirls in its eyes.

"_**Great job kit. Round Four goes to you."**_

"Wahoo! This is too much fun! I can't wait to do this when we get there!" Naruto said while jumping around happily.

"_**That's how you should win your battles. Strategizing and using the environment around you with help you win any battle. Remember that kit."**_

"Right. Now I have to pick my fifth Pokémon," Naruto said as Hitmonlee vanished and Poliwrath melted back into chakra.

"Okay, my fifth Pokémon shall be…"

He formed another ball and released… Magneton!

"_**Then mine shall be…"**_

The chakra took shape into… Machamp!

"_**Round Five begin."**_

"Go, use SonicBoom!"

The magnets on Magneton's body glowed. Then Magneton turned to the side and spun and sent sound waves hurtling towards Machamp. Machamp thrust each of its arms out to cancel out each sonic attack and smirked.

"_**You've lost this round kit. You should learn to pick your Pokémon wisely." **_

Machamp ran up and grabbed Magneton.

"_**Seismic Toss."**_

Machamp, with Magneton in toe, leaped high into the air. Machamp held Magneton downward, and began to spin as they both descended towards the floor at a fast pace.

"Well, I may have lost this round, but I'm going to be taking you down with me! Thunderbolt!"

Magneton sparked and released bolts of lightning, sending electricity through Machamp's body causing him to wince in pain. They were both now falling to the floor like an electrified missile.

They both slammed into the floor creating a small explosion of debris and water. When the debris cleared they were both unconscious with swirls in their eyes.

"_**Well, I guess this round is a tie."**_

"And a fairly short fight."

"_**Yes, there will be battles like that. Now onto the final round."**_

"Well then, I guess it's time to see what this one can do. I choose…"

He formed a ball and released… Charizard!

"_**Then for this final round I shall choose…"**_

The chakra expanded a bit and took shape into… Aerodactyl!

"Okay, that's one big and mean looking Pokémon," Naruto said sweating bullets.

"_**Final Round begin."**_

"Flamethrower!"

A stream a fire fired from Charizard's mouth. Aerodactyl took to the air to avoid the attack.

"Quickly, Fire Spin!"

Charizard fired more flames but in a spiral formation and it consumed Aerodactyl. After a few seconds, Aerodactyl used its wings to break the attack.

"_**Agility and then use Take Down."**_

Aerodactyl's speed increased and zoomed towards Charizard and slammed into it. Charizard fell to the floor and Aerodactyl flew up high.

Charizard slowly rose to its feet and looked up, but only to see Aerodactyl with an orange ball in its mouth.

"_**Come on kit, try and think your way out of this before you lose! Hyper Beam Attack!"**_

Aerodactyl fired a beam from its mouth towards Charizard.

"MOVE!"

BOOOOOOM!

"_**Well kit, it would seem this round goes to me."**_

When the debris cleared, Charizard wasn't to be seen.

"_**What?"**_

"I'd be looking above you," Naruto said with a smirk.

Aerodactyl turned around and found Charizard above it. Charizard smiled and gave a peace sign. Then it fired a Flamethrower into Aerodactyl's back. Then rammed into Aerodactyl and slammed it into the floor. Charizard then grabbed Aerodactyl's tail and took to the air.

"Alright, let's finish this with a Seismic Toss!"

Charizard, when high enough, began to spin in a circle. Then with a lot of force, he flung Aerodactyl over its shoulder towards the floor. Aerodactyl crashed into the floor with an explosion of debris and water. When the debris cleared, Aerodactyl lied there with swirls in its eyes.

"Yeah! Wahoo!" Naruto was celebrating his victory by jumping about.

Charizard vanished and Aerodactyl melted back into chakra and then retreated back into Kyuubi's cage.

"_**That was excellent kit. I believe you are more than ready to battle. Now for two more things. The first one is that I'm going to give you a gift; a gift to transform into a selection of three Pokémon."**_

"Why only three? Why not every Pokémon?" Naruto asked confused.

"_**I don't have the full authority to make you a full shape shifter. Only Kami has that right. What I can give you is the ability to transform into three Pokémon that correspond with your soul."**_

"And which ones are they?"

"_**I don't know kit, you'll have to discover that yourself. Now for the last thing. There is a person in this dimension that I want you to find. Her name is Sabrina. She is a dear friend of mine when I was here last, and she's just like you, only without the hatred you suffered. Instead, she if feared because of her power." **_

"Are there Jinchuurikis there too?"

"_**No kit; Sabrina is a psychic. Her psychic powers are what everyone fears. Me being a demon, I know how she felt and we became friends. She was only five years old at the time. She wasn't happy when I said I couldn't stay and had to leave for home. I promised her that I would return soon, but that was 14 years ago."**_

"Don't worry; I'll do my best to track her down."

"_**Good. Oh it looks like we have arrived."**_

Naruto exited his mind and opened his eyes to see a bright light up ahead. He looked down and noticed that the clothes in his mind became his clothes in reality.

"Nice."

The light was getting closer and closer until he finally advanced through the portal.

However, it wasn't really all that great considering he was now plummeting face first to the ground. He panicked and started flapping his arms as if to fly to safety, until…

BOOOOOOOM!

He landed on his back now lying in a small crater in front of a house on a hill with a windmill behind it. An old man in a white lab coat ran out and looked around frantically to find the source of the earth's rumbling.

"What was that just now? Where did that rumbling come from?" He looked up and saw the portal until it closed. "And what on earth was that?"

He ran down to his front gates and that's when he found the crater Naruto was in.

"Hmm, was it this boy who caused that ruckus? But what about that hole in the sky? Oh well, I can figure that out later. Right now, I need to help this boy inside so he can recover," he said as he lifted the unconscious boy into his home.

_**Chapter 1: End**_

_I know what you're thinking. "Why didn't Kyuubi use legendaries as his Pokémon?" Well even if you weren't thinking that, it was a test that Naruto needed to pass and Kyuubi had to use Pokémon that Naruto had a chance at beating. _

_Also, in this story Ash won't be getting the same Pokémon as in the series. And I already have Pokémon picked out for Naruto, so read more to find out. Please review. =) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Chapter Two: A Whole New World to See~**_

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to fine the sun shining down on him. He looked around and saw he was in someone else's room, because this was definitely not his room.

"_Where am I?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**We make it, kit. We've landed in the Pokémon World."**_

"_That was certainly a rough landing."_

"So, I see you finally woke up."

Naruto turned to his left to see an old man in a white lab coat standing in the doorway. "I must say, you must be a fast healer to wake up from a fall like that. Most people would be in a coma."

"Uh w-what fall? I d-don't know what y-you're talking about…" Naruto said nervously.

"Now, now, don't take me for a fool. You appear in a newly formed crater with a huge gaping hole in the sky. I'm not so old that I can't see that you're not from this world, or from this dimension for that matter."

"_**Wow, this old man figured us out in a pinch,"**_ Kyuubi said.

"_Yeah, but he doesn't know about you so that's good."_

"Well, it seems you got me there," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm not from this dimension. What happened was that I was in the middle of retrieving my friend who left my village to join an enemy village for power so he could take revenge for his clan. I'm from a dimension of ninja. When I was fighting my friend, a dimensional tear appeared when we dealt the final blow and I ended up here," Naruto explained.

"_I don't think I should tell him about the three years it took me to get here."_

"_**Yes, just keep quiet about that and we should be fine,"**_ Kyuubi said.

"Well I shall introduce myself first. My name is Professor Oak, and since you're new around here I should tell you some things about this world. In this world there are creatures known as Pokémon. I don't suppose you know what Pokémon are do you?" Prof. Oak asked.

Naruto grinned. "Actually, I happen to know a thing or two about Pokémon. A friend of mine back home told me that he's been here before and told me a lot of stories."

Prof. Oak was shocked at this. "You don't happen to know the name of this friend of yours by any chance."

"Unfortunately not, he left the village after a time, and I was too young to remember his name."

"Hm, well since you say you know about Pokémon, I'm going to give you a test to see if your knowledge is accurate. Then I'll give you your first Pokémon of you own. How does that sound?"

Naruto leaped out of bed and stood with fire in his eyes. "Heck yes! When do I start?"

Prof. Oak gave Naruto a written test. Something Naruto feared, but since the questions were about Pokémon he had no troubles whatsoever and passed with flying colors.

We now find Naruto and Prof. Oak in his lab. They were standing in front of a stand with three balls that Naruto figured were Pokéballs.

"Now, you only get one Starter Pokémon so make sure you pick the right one. Once you've picked, it's yours to keep and you can't get another. The only time you can is if it's in the wild and normally that's pretty rare," Prof. Oak said.

"Okay, so which Pokémon are they?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi might have known about Pokémon, but he didn't really know what the trainers really started out with as their very first Pokémon.

"We have Bulbasaur; a grass type Pokémon, a Charmander; a fire type Pokémon, and Squirtle; a water type Pokémon."

"_Hm, what do you think Kyuubi?"_

"_**That is not up to me, kit. Just pick the one that feels right for you to have."**_

Naruto hovered his hand over the ball on the left and the ball on the right, but he felt nothing from them. That is until he hovered over the ball in the middle. Something about that Pokémon, and picked the Pokéball up.

"So, you've picked Charmander? Then I wish you luck with him," Prof. Oak said. "Now there's one more thing I would like to ask you. When a trainer receives their first Pokémon at the age of ten, they are allowed to explore the world in search of new Pokémon to catch. There is also a challenge every trainer can participate in. It's called the Pokémon Gym Challenge where trainers go to Gyms in different cities and win badges. There are eight in total and when you have all eight badges you get to participate in the Pokémon League where the battles are much more challenging. There is an Academy with students who will be graduating in two weeks. You can choose to explore on your own, or you can partner up with someone. It's your choice."

"Well, I guess I'll partner up with someone. So that gives me time to bond with Charmander and maybe catch a new Pokémon or two," Naruto said.

"Also, you can carry up to only six Pokémon. So I'd choose wisely. The Pokémon you choose will determine a battle won or lost. But that's not always the case. I've seen trainers with Pokémon who had the type disadvantage and still win," Prof. Oak said.

"Right. Well I'll see you later Professor," Naruto said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, I forgot to give you two more things." Prof. Oak ran to his desk and quickly grabbed the items he needed and returned to Naruto and handed them to him.

"Five more Pokéballs and a Pokédex. The Pokéballs you know about already, but the Pokédex is used to record Pokémon data for further research. I may know a lot about Pokémon, but there are still mysteries that are yet to be discovered," he said.

After Naruto thanked him, he left the lab to explore the area. After all, he had two weeks to learn more about the new world he was in and what better way to do that than to start with bonding with new friends.

"Speaking of new friends, why don't you stretch you legs a bit Charmander."

Naruto held the Pokéball out and a light burst from the ball and formed a little orange lizard standing straight up, about knee height, with a small flame at the tip of its tail.

"Char-Char!"

"Wow, I'm so used to animals talking human speech, its weird hearing you say your name over and over," Naruto said.

"Char?" Charmander looked up at him confused.

"Well, don't worry about it." Naruto dropped to his knees. "I guess we should start by me introducing myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, your new trainer. But I don't want to be seen as just your trainer, I want to be your friend too. And together, you and I will overcome any obstacle that crosses our path! You with me, Charmander?"

"Char-Charmander!" Charmander pumped up a small fist with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. Now, let's see if we can't get some training in while we wait. After all, we have two weeks."

_~Two Weeks Later~_

Naruto sat in Prof. Oak's lab, with Charmander sitting by his side, watching student after student achieve their Pokémon.

"So, have you seen anyone you'd like to travel with?"

"No, not any of the trainers I've seen so far have the will to even become a true Pokémon Trainer," Naruto said.

"You noticed too? Well there are two other students who have yet to show up. Maybe one of them will fit the bill." Just as Prof. Oak said that, his lab door opened up.

"Hey Gramps, I'm ready to receive my first Pokémon!"

Naruto grimaced as he heard that smug tone in the boy's voice. He looked to see a boy with blue jeans, a purple shirt and spiky hair. He even had a smug grin on his face to match.

"_Oh great. Another Sasuke…"_

"Ah, about time you showed up Gary. I've managed to save you the last Pokémon."

"Yes! I'll bet it's the best one out of all the other losers got," Gary said.

"I wouldn't jump to sudden conclusions kid," Naruto said.

Gary faced Naruto with a smirk on his face. His smirk grew as he saw Charmander.

"Hah! Whatever! I bet my Pokémon could beat your flimsy little Charmander easily."

Both Naruto and Charmander glared at Gary. "I'd be careful if I were you. Charmander is stronger than you think. We've been together for two weeks now, and we've gotten a lot of training in that time."

"Char-Char!"

"Hmph, we'll see about that. I'm going to catch the best Pokémon out there and then we'll see who the better trainer is," Gary said as he walked out.

Naruto turned his head to Prof. Oak who was scratching the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"Definitely not him," Naruto said shaking his head. Charmander mimicked his trainer.

A few minutes later after Gary left, the lab door burst open to reveal another boy, only he was still in his pajamas, was breathing hard as if he ran all the way here.

"Are there really no more Pokémon left?"

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the boy. _"Is he ready for Pokémon Training, or for bed? I can't seem to tell."_

"Well, actually that's not entirely true. There is one Pokémon left, but I'm not so sure about it," Prof. Oak said.

"Okay, I'll take it! Any Pokémon's fine with me!" the boy said.

"Okay, okay, but first tell me your name."

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and my dream is to become a Pokémon Master!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Ash was suddenly replaced with a vision of Naruto younger.

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to become the greatest Hokage!" _

Naruto smiled.

"_This is the one. I can see the fire and determination burning in his eyes."_ Naruto thought.

Prof. Oak pressed a button and a Pokéball rose in the middle of the three starter Pokémon Pokéballs. "I must warn you, there is a bit of a problem with this one."

He handed Ash the Pokéball, and it burst open to release the Pokémon within which appeared to be a mouse looking Pokémon with red circles on its cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Pikachu"

"Its name is Pikachu. An electric mouse Pokémon that is usually shy, but it can have a 'shocking' personality." Prof. Oak said.

"Wow, thanks Professor! I'll take good care of it!" Ash said.

"Now here's you Pokédex and Pokéballs and I wish you good luck."

After retrieving the items, Ash left the lab with Pikachu in tow, though Pikachu made it difficult for him. Prof. Oak then turned to Naruto.

"Well?"

"Hm, yeah I'll travel with him from now on. Just for a second I saw myself in that boy. He'll make an excellent Pokémon Trainer."

"Char!" Charmander agreed.

_~In An Open Field~_

Ash was literally dragging Pikachu by a rope of string. He was even wearing rubber gloves to prevent from electric shocks. Ash then stopped in his tracks.

"You know, I wouldn't have to drag you along if you would just get inside your Pokéball like it says in the Pokédex." Ash pulled out and opened his Pokédex.

_*While being trained, a Pokémon usually stays in its Pokéball,* _the Pokédex explained.

Pikachu leaped up and tapped a button on the Pokédex.

_*However, there are a few exceptions. Some Pokémon hate being confined.* _

"Really, thanks for telling me that now…" Ash mumbled.

"There is also another thing."

Ash looked around when he heard the voice. Then he looked up into a tree to see Naruto and Charmander sitting on a branch.

"Hey, you were at Prof. Oak's lab. How did you get way out here without me seeing you?" Ash asked.

"That's not important." Naruto picked Charmander up and jumped down to the ground. Charmander climbed up onto his shoulder. "What is important is what I need to tell you about your Pikachu."

"Like what?"

"The way Pikachu is towards you. Not all Pokémon will like their trainers right away. Pokémon like Pikachu have to determine if their trainer is worthy of training them. You have to earn their trust first before they will battle alongside you."

Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

"One way to earn a Pokémon's trust is through battle. If you use the right combinations the Pokémon might reconsider and let you train it," Naruto said. He turned his head to Charmander and gestured him to get down.

"Why don't we try it out," Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's okay with me. But can I get your name first?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I already know you Ash Ketchum."

"Okay, so let's battle!"

But before anything could happen, Pikachu dashed up a tree and yawned.

"Oh yeah, we have a lot of work to do. Your Pokémon just ditched you before a battle," Naruto said as he sweat dropped.

Then they heard rustling grass behind them. They turned and saw a Pidgey pecking at the ground.

"Well, another way to help your Pokémon trust you more is to battle wild Pokémon and earn experience in battle, but since Pikachu isn't intended to listen to you that won't happen. Also, you need your Pokémon to cooperate in order to weaken wild Pokémon and catch them," Naruto said.

Ash picked up a pebble and tossed in a random direction. "I know."

The pebble however didn't land without hitting something. The pebble Ash tossed bopped a different bird Pokémon on its head leaving a huge bump. It turned around with an angry gleam in its eyes.

Naruto noticed the Pokémon the pebble hit and began to sweat a bit. "That can't be good."

"What Pokémon is that?" Ash said pulling out his Pokédex.

_*Spearow; the bird Pokémon. It has a nasty temper and will something attack humans and other Pokémon.*_

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up. I've had a run in with a few Spearow before, and they are mean little buggers," Naruto said.

Then the Spearow zoomed towards them. Naruto and Ash duck under the Spearow to avoid being hit. The Spearow turned around to charge again, but it noticed Charmander and Pikachu and appeared to become even angrier, and attacked them too.

"Hey, they didn't do anything!" Ash shouted.

_*Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokémon.*_ Ash's Pokédex said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and then a thought came to him. "Jealous huh? Well I know how to fix that. What do you say we make a new friend, Charmander?"

"Char!" Charmander nodded.

"Alright, let's start things off with a Flamethrower!"

Charmander blew a stream of flames towards Spearow. Spearow quickly dodged and dove towards Charmander and started pecking him in the head.

"Quick, use scratch!"

Charmander brought its sharp little claws up and swung. Spearow quickly flew up to avoid Charmander's claws.

"Now quickly, use Flamethrower once more!"

Charmander's Flamethrower hit its mark that time and Spearow's body was engulfed in flames. The flames cleared and Spearow fell to the ground with a few burn marks. Naruto quickly grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it.

The Pokéball tapped Spearow and it disappeared into the ball in a red light.

"You caught it!" Ash said.

"Not yet I didn't," Naruto said.

The Pokéball started shaking. Naruto and Ash watched the ball intensely as the ball shook.

Then the ball stopped, indicating the Spearow was caught.

"Now it's officially caught. You have to wait for the Pokéball to stop shaking before you can celebrate on catching a new Pokémon." Naruto said as he picked up the ball. "All right, let's meet our new friend."

Naruto released Spearow from its ball. Once out, Spearow winced in pain from its burn marks. Naruto walked over and gently picked Spearow up. He then reached into his pack that he sat down and pulled out a small spray bottle. "This will heal your wounds little buddy, so don't worry."

Naruto sprayed where the burn marks were and they healed instantly. He then pulled out some berries and held them in front of Spearow. The bird Pokémon looked at the berries, then at Naruto, then at Charmander who smiled and nodded. Spearow's gaze turned to Naruto once more. Naruto just smiled.

Spearow's natural angry stare softened and began to eat the berries.

Ash watched in amazement. Pikachu watched as well, and for a split second his gaze turned to Ash.

Spearow finished the berries, turned to Naruto and gave an eye smile. "Spearow!"

However, in a distant tree, a whole horde of Spearow watched the event and became very angry…for reasons unknown, and began flying towards them at top speed.

Naruto and Ash noticed the horde, and Naruto paled.

"Oh crap! Now would be a great time to run!" Naruto said. He returned Spearow to its ball, picked up Charmander and ran for it with Ash and Pikachu right behind him.

The Spearow were getting closer and that's when Pikachu decided to make a mad dash ahead of Naruto and Ash.

"Wow, Pikachu just left us for dead," Naruto said.

"The Spearow horde caught up with them and started pecking them. Pikachu was getting most of the pecks and tripped and the Spearows continued to peck.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"I don't think so. Charmander use Flamethrower!" Naruto said.

Charmander used Flamethrower just above the Spearow horde to scare them off of Pikachu. Ash quickly picked Pikachu up and they continued to run.

They then appeared by a waterfall. They couldn't get across, so there was only one thing Ash could think of. Naruto looked at him, knowing what Ash was thinking.

"Ash don't you even think about it!"

Too late.

Ash leaped off the edge into the waterfall. Naruto returned Charmander into its ball and proceeded alongside the waterfall, then the river.

_~A Few Miles Up the River~_

On the side of the river, a girl with orange hair (_I don't have to descried her; you all know who Ash runs into in the first episode.)_ sat with a fishing pole. She had been sitting there for who knows how long, and was bored out of her mind. That is until her fishing lure sank.

She rose to her feet and began pulling with all her might.

"Oh man, it's a whopper!" she said excitedly.

She gave one more powerful tug, and on the lure was not a Pokémon, but Ash and Pikachu.

"Aw man, it's just a kid," she said disappointed. Then she spotted Pikachu in its current condition and gasped. "Is the Pokémon okay?"

"I think so," Ash said sitting up.

"Ash!"

Ash and the girl turn to see Naruto running up to them. He stopped once he was by the girl.

"Are you and Pikachu all right?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

"Good!" Naruto said and then proceeded to bopping Ash on the head.

"What were you thinking, jumping off a waterfall?"

"You jumped off a waterfall?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"We were being chased by a horde of Spearow. I didn't have time to think," Ash said as he stood up. "And Pikachu's hurt."

"Well, don't just stand there! It needs a doctor right away! There's a hospital not too far from here," the girl said.

"A hospital for Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Which direction is it?"

The girl pointed to her left. "That way."

Suddenly they heard the sound of flapping and squawking. They turned around towards the river and saw the horde of Spearow heading their way.

"Aw man, here they come again!" Naruto said.

Ash, without thinking, saw the girl had a bike and snatched it up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? That's my bike!"

Ash put Pikachu in the basket as he hopped on the bike. "I need to borrow this!" And he took off.

The girl's face turned red with anger. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Trust me, he'll need the bike." Naruto gathered chakra into his legs and dashed the same way Ash went.

A few miles up, Ash was peddling as fast as he could. An injured Pikachu looked up at him from the basket.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'll save you."

"Ash!" Naruto finally caught up with Ash.

"Naruto, how are you so fast?"

"That's not important right now. We need to get Pikachu to that hospital."

Then they felt water droplets. They looked up to see dark clouds form over them, and then rain poured down.

"You can't be serious," Naruto said with a dull expression.

Thanks to the rain, the path became slippery with mud which caused Ash to go off balance and crash.

Naruto skid to a stop and quickly helped Ash up. He helped Ash over to Pikachu who landed a few feet further than them. Ash knelt down and picked up Pikachu and held him tightly. The Spearow horde flew over head circling.

Ash sat Pikachu down gently and pulled out Pikachu's Pokéball. "Hurry Pikachu, get back in your Pokéball. I know you don't like it in there, but if you get in, then maybe I can save you."

Ash put the ball in front of Pikachu, and then turned his attention to the Spearow flock.

"Naruto, can your Pokémon help with this horde?"

"I'm afraid not. Charmander's fire power would decrease in this weather, and the Spearow I caught is still weak from earlier."

"Then we'll just have to protect Pikachu ourselves."

Ash held his arms out to grab the Spearow flock's attention.

"Spearow, I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet! If you want to get to Pikachu, you'll have to get through me!"

Naruto smirked as he walked up next to Ash. "Don't count me out. I can't leave a Pokémon in need alone."

Pikachu watched in amazement as he watched Ash.

"Come and get us, Spearow!" Ash shouted, and the horde obliged.

The Spearow flock got closer and closer. Naruto and Ash stood ready to fight them off, when suddenly, Pikachu appeared on Ash's shoulder and leaped in front of the flock. A lightning bolt struck Pikachu's body the moment the electric mouse Pokémon used a Thundershock attack; giving him a power boost and shocking everything within a ten mile radius.

Seconds later, the clouds cleared and the sky was blue once again. Ash and Pikachu were on the ground, and Naruto was lying against a tree. Pikachu and Ash smiled at one another; a friendship had formed between the two. Naruto watched them with a smile.

"_You've formed you bond with your Pokémon, Ash. This is the first step to becoming a true Pokémon Trainer."_

"_**Well said kit. Now, we need to get Pikachu to that hospital that girl told us about."**_

Naruto stood up and cracked his neck. He then looked around and found no trace of the Spearow flock. They most likely flew the coop before they could take major damage from Pikachu's attack. Then he noticed the bike Ash borrowed and sweat dropped.

"Wow, that bike is fried! That girl is going to go on a rampage like Sakura back home."

Naruto helped Ash up; Pikachu in Ash's arms, and they quickly headed down the trail to find that hospital for Pokémon.

_**~Chapter Two End~**_

_Sorry it took me so long to update, schoolwork was a pain in the ass. But, I finally managed to finish so you readers could see if this chapter is any good or not._

_Thank you, and I hope to update a little sooner next time._


End file.
